silver meets blaze
by sos117ba
Summary: this is a story showing how anyone can fall in love


silver the hedgehogs story chapter 1 the meeting

im silver the hedgehog im a phycokenetic hedgehog doing odd jobs just to make a liveing ever sence i ran away from the orphanage my life has gotten worse i dont have a home i go days without eating and constantly run the risks of wandering the city alone.

silver: (i need to try and get some sleep but i cant people keep throwing things at me)

random kids: haha you dumb hobo!

stranger: leave him alone!shoo shoo you little brats

random kids: look at you standing up for the stupid hobo

stranger: just go away

silver: (ear twitches at the sound of some one standing up for him)

stranger: are you okay?

silver: (there is a purple cat standing by him) im fine who are you and why are you helping me?

stranger: my name is blaze and im helping you because i belive everone has a story whats yours? how did you wind up sleeping on a bench

silver: oh hi blaze im silver im a run away from an orphanage downtown i thought that if i got out my life would be much better clearly i was wrong

blaze: i knew there was something that told me it wasnt your fault

silver: yeah what ever

blaze: (i dont want to leave this poor kid like this) why dont you come home with me im guessing you havent gotten to much rest lately

silver: (i do need to get some sleep but i dont want to be rude) are you sure?

blaze: yeah come on ill help you up

silver: (i havent eaten in days so i so happy shes gonna help me up) thanks

15 min later at blazes apartment

blaze: there go lay down on the couch and ill go get you something to eat

silver: thank you so much again

blaze: it is my pleasure

silver: (the second my head hit the pillow i was dead asleep)

blaze: ok i got you some... oh (he is really cute when he is sleeping)(wrights a note telling him not to leave)

4 hours later

silver: wow i dont think i have slept this good in a long time (sees note)

the note says dear silver dont leave yet i put some food in the fridge for you ill be back soon i just went to get you something a bit better to wear p.s you might want to take a shower

silver:(shes right i need to take a shower first ill go get the food shew left me)(sees a tinfoil wraped container with a post it on it telling him this is what he is supposed to eat)(unwraps the tinfoil to see home made stirfry) (puts in the microwave for 1 min then sits at the table and eats it wondering why she is treating him like he lives here)

blaze: (unlocks the door to her apartment and heres the beep beep beep of the microwave)(walks into the kichcion)  
hey there silver good to see you woke up

silver: oh hi

blaze: did you get to takeing a shower yet?

silver: no not yet i figured its probly a better idea to eat something before standing on a wet surface

blaze: right... well i got you some stuff to wear and some hygean products

silver: i have a question

blaze: okay what is it

silver: i just met you but your treating me like im your best friend why?

blaze: (caught off guard by the question) umm i guess its that i just cant help but like you

silver: oh okay(still enjoying the meal)

3 minuits later

silver: well i guess ill go get a shower quickly

blaze: (handing him some of the cloughs she just bought him) take your time

blaze: (sits down and watches T.V but cant get her mind off of the hedgehog in the bathroom)

silver: (how long have i been in here? i should probly get out soon)

blaze: (he has been i there for almost an hour and a half maby i should check in on him make sure he didnt fall)(walks over to the bathroom) you okay in there?

silver: yeah im fine (must have been in here for a long time)(gets out of the shower and puts on the new shirt and pants blaze got him)

blaze: (hears the door open)(turns around) how do you like it?

silver: (guessing she means the cloughs) there really nice. how did you know my size?

blaze: lucky guess

silver: oh

blaze: you look so cute (not realizeing she said that outloud)

silver: excuse me?

blaze: (face turns brilliant red) oh sorry didnt mean to say that out loud

silver: okay...(starts to blush a little too)

blaze: so um do you want to stay the night?

silver: um okay (still confused)

blaze: want to watch some tv with me

silver: (wow she thinks im cute)

10:30pm

blaze: well im going to sleep(gets up and walks to her bedroom)

silver: i guess i will to then (laysdown on the tan colured couch falls asleep

part 2 will be out soon 


End file.
